feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Feral Wildworks Roleplay:Wiki Guidelines
Welcome to the Animal Jam's Groups General Guidelines page! Like any other Wiki, we have created these rules to help keep our community maintained and running smoothly. All users are expected to follow the guidelines, and failing to do so will result in swift punishment from our staff. Harassment Being confronted and being harassed are two different things. Harassment is aggressive, forcing you into something you don't want to do or intimidating you repeatedly and/or over time. However, if you are indeed accused of harassment, a staff member will look into it. If you're guilty, you can face a suspension depending on how severe. On this Wiki, in-roleplay threats are not considered harassment until they leave roleplay. Harassing/bullying someone over gender/sexuality/religion/race etc. is not acceptable and does count as harassment. Swearing We ask that you keep swearing to a minimum- while the occasional profanity is acceptable, it may not be used excessively. The only words you are not permitted to use (though may be censored) is the C-slur and N-slur, as they are extremely vulgar and offensive. However, with this freedom, you may not use foul language to insult other users. Badge farming For those who are unsure, 'Badge farming' is editing articles/pages multiple times within a short time period; these edits serve little to no real purpose/contribution to the page, just for badges. Badge farming is not tolerated and can result in a block depending on the offence, usually starting at 2 days. Gore/Violence and Mental Illnesses Limited amounts of gore are permitted'' to some extent,'' as well as violence and insanity. When you have more intense themes you are required to use the GoreWarning template at the start of your page. If there is gore in any pictures you will need to add the warning as well. Mental illness in your roleplay is fine, but it is not okay if you are making fun of it. If this is seen on your page, you will be notified once, if no changes are made within two days, the page will be taken down and/or the problem will be taken out. Sexual Content Sexual content on this wikia will not be tolerated. Joke groups based around sexual and immature/inappropriate content will be deleted and may result in a block of your account. Do not post pictures or videos that are inappropriate or have anything to do with sexual things (i.e., Smut or Pornography). It is fine if you make a joke about it, but don't go too far and go around making pages about it and fake groups. That can insult people and also offend them in different ways, and it is best you don't. Vandalism/Trolling Any vandalism, big or small, will not be tolerated anywhere on this Wiki; no excuses. Doing so will result in your account being blocked for multiple days/weeks/months/years depending on the damage. Trolling does count as vandalism and will be treated as such, this includes (but is not limited to) trolling pages, removing pages content, comments, chainmail, etc. Art When using art that does not belong to you, you are required to clearly credit the original artist, otherwise it will be taken down. This includes banners, references for OC pages, etc. Failing to gain credit and/or continued use after refusing to credit counts as art theft; and if the material you're using is copyrighted, it's illegal. Bases used for art must also be credited. Categories 'Original Character pages -' Original Characters, Felines, Canines, Other Species 'Clan pages - '''Clans '''Pack pages -' Packs, Canine Packs, Feline Packs, Multi-species Packs 'Miscellaneous - '''Groups, Canine Groups, Feline Groups, Multi-species Groups, Other Species, Joke Groups '''Subpages - '''Clan Subpages, Pack Subpages, Group Subpages Please do not add any other categories to articles aside from the ones listed above, as everything gets fairly confusing if you do. Keep in mind that the capital letters matter as well! Note that 'Joke Groups' based around another user or/person must have the full consent of that user to be made. 'Hate Groups' on another user or etc. will not be tolerated here. Templates '''WIP -' Used for pages that are currently a work in progress and are in the progress of being finished or refined. Users have a time limit of 30 days until their WIP page is Stubbed and 10 more after that until it is deleted. 'EditPermission -' Used for authors of pages who want their permission before another User edits their page. This helps to lower edit conflicts and to notify other users. 'GoreWarning -' Used for pages that have visual and/or descriptive gore on their pages. You must include this if your page has any sort of visual gore or written gore. 'Infobox -' Displays information about a group and/or character when filled in. 'Quote -' Allows a user to display a quote made by a character or used in anything. 'SpeedyDeletion -' Allows a user to notify staff to delete their page quickly. 'Deletion -' Used for pages that need to be deleted. 'Stub -' Used for pages that are lacking information or have been in the WIP category for more than thirty days. After 10 days of a page being categorized as a stub the page will be deleted by a staff member. Miscellaneous *You may not use alternate accounts to get around blocks on other account. This is also referred to as 'sockpuppeting', and will extend your original block as well as the sockpuppet account being blocked. *Please do not use emojis/special characters/etc. in titles when creating new pages. They make it a lot harder to find the page, and disturb the format. However, if the special character is used for spelling, then it is fine. *Autoplay (from Soundcloud URL's) is not allowed anywhere on this Wiki. Autoplay is when a user goes to an article/blog/profile/etc. and the Soundcloud player automatically starts without the user pressing 'play'. *Do not abuse the template (creating 'fake rants' about users, indirectly insulting, etc.). *Wikia Users must be ages 13+ and up. This is an overall Wikia rule. Requesting Rights If you have previously been a staff member and were demoted OR stepped down either because of revamps or because of something that has happened, you are NOT permitted to request rights again. If you were stripped of your rights it was because of a good reason. *Some exceptions apply. ---- If you see any users breaking these rules, please contact one of our staff members. They can't watch everything at once, and need your help to make sure everyone follows this policy. Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoy your time at the AJGW! Category:Wiki Category:Policies